Pseudomonas aeruginosa is an important nosocomial pathogen, not only because it causes a significant amount of morbidity and mortality, but also because it develops significant clinical resistance to many antibiotics, presenting the threat of even greater morbidity and mortality. We will use parallel genetic screens utilizing DNA oligonucleotide arrays to identify genes and the interactions between genes in P. aeruginosa that are involved in its resistance to the aminoglycoside: amikacin. Techniques utilized will include parallel gene trait mapping (PGTM), insertional mutagenesis, and a bacterial two-hybrid screen. The information obtained regarding identified genes and there interactions will be used to identify possible drug targets that have a greater impact on amikacin resistance as well as offering drug specificity. [unreadable] [unreadable]